Plants vs. Zombies Heroes
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes is a collectible mobile card game announced on March 10, 2016 and was fully released worldwide on October 18, 2016. Game modes There are three playable game modes in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes: *Plant Missions - The player can play as their Plant heroes battling through missions against Zombie heroes. *Zombie Missions - The player can play as their Zombie heroes battling through missions against Plant heroes. *Multiplayer - The player can fight against other players around the world in an online battle, where the player can play as either their Plant or Zombie heroes. Gameplay The main objective of this game is to defeat the opposing side's Hero by reducing his/her health to 0. That is done via the cards played on the field. There are three types of cards: Fighters (Plants/Zombies), Tricks and Environments. *Fighters are cards that can be placed on the field that stay there until they are destroyed. They have three stats; Strength ( ), Health ( ) and Cost ( / ), plus some have special abilities that can't be ignored and makes each one unique. The player must know how to use those in their favor in order to win against tougher opponents. In the battle phase, each one attacks. The strength of the fighter is the damage they deal to the enemy, and the health points is how much damage they can take before being destroyed. If there are no opposing cards on the same lane, the enemy Hero is attacked. *Tricks are cards that directly affect the game by damaging or healing Fighters or Heroes, summoning or destroying Fighters, adding or removing strength or health, ect. If on the zombies side, they can only be played on the third phase of the turn. If on the plants side, they can be deployed during their phase. The only attribute associated with them is their Cost ( / ). *Environments are cards which can be played on any Ground lane and directly affect that lane for the rest of the game. Environments can provide either beneficial or negative effects to the Plants and Zombies on them. Environments can be overridden simply by playing another Environment on top of an existing one. **Superpowers are a powerful tribe of trick cards that cost 1 brain/sun each. One is given at the start of each game and you can only gain more by getting a Super-Block. There are four Superpowers in a deck: 3 regular ones that are each shared by two heroes, and 1 Signature Superpower, an exceptionally powerful move that is exclusive to the Hero. Each hero has 20 points of health plus a Super-Block Meter. When damage is suffered, the Super-Block Meter will fill up randomly 1-3 blocks where a shield consists of 8 blocks. When the Mega-Block charger becomes full, the Hero will block the attack, and receive a superpower that can be saved or deployed immediately for free. Each Hero can block attacks a total of 3 times per game. Each time the Hero blocks, one shield icon below the meter will disappear. During a game, each turn has four phases; *The first is the Zombies Play phase, where the Zombie hero can only play Zombie fighters. *The second is the Plants Play phase, where the Plant hero can play Plant fighters, tricks and environments. *The third is the Zombie Tricks phase, where the Zombie hero can play Zombie tricks and environments. *The fourth is the Fight phase, where each card played battle from left to the right, so Fighters on the leftmost lane attack first and the Fighters on the rightmost lane attack last. At the start of each turn, the total amount of sun/brains received from the last turn plus one is given, allowing that the more powerful cards are only played later on the game, so the player must not only rely on them otherwise they have nothing to play on the first turns. Each deck needs to have exactly 40 cards shared between tricks and plants/zombies. Additionally each hero has Superpowers which can't be changed and doesn't count towards the limit. It is allowed to have up to 4 copies of each card, and they are separated in basic and premium, followed by their rarity. Only 10 cards can be in your hand at once, if you already have ten cards in your hand, you cannot draw more. However, it is possible to have more than ten cards in your hand through the Bounce effect. Basic cards are purchased at the store using coins that are earned after battle (15 after winning in a mission, 10 for winning a casual match, 20 for winning a ranked match, 100 after winning a boss battle, 5 after failure and zero for friendly match.). Premium cards are only obtained at the store though Premium Packs or a free pack by losing a battle multiple times (normally 4), and their rarity means the chances of obtaining them via packs is low unless there is a limited time offer that offers specific cards. Heroes Heroes are the main playable characters in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the ones required to be defeated so the game can end. Heroes have unique Superpowers, Tricks, Classes and cards who they can lead, making each one different from the others. At the end of each mission there is a Boss Battle against one of the Heroes.That hero always appears in the corner of a mission's screen. These battles have a special gimmick (like a change on the number of cards given, increased or decreased health or pre-summoned Fighters) that can have a powerful effect on the required playstyle. Starting from Mission 21 from each side, the third battle or Crisis Battle will also have a special gimmick. Each mission consists of five stages, the Encounter Battle, a regular battle against the main opposing hero, the Teammate Battle 1, against a different hero, the Mini-Boss Battle, which has a gimmick in the later missions, the Teammate Battle 2, against yet another different hero, and finally, the Boss Battle, which has a strong gimmick against the main opposing hero. Plants Zombies Classes Each hero leads two different classes which have different types of attacks and traits. Plants Zombies Traits *[[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] - Can be placed in water lanes as well as non-water lanes. * [[Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero']] - Increases its Strength value when no enemy fighters are in its lane. Extra Strength equivalent to Anti-Hero value. * [[Card#Armored|'Armored']] - Reduces damage taken from attacks equal to its Armored value, and can even take no damage. * [[Card#Bullseye|'Bullseye']] - Does not charge the Super-Block Meter when they damage the enemy Hero. * [[Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] - Destroys any Plant that it does damage to. Only Zombies have this trait. * [[Card#Double Strike|'Double Strike']] - Does a Bonus Attack after combat if it survives the fight phase. Only Plants have this ability. * [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] - Does a Bonus Attack if it destroys a Plant. Only Zombies have this ability. *[[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] - Hides under a Gravestone until the Zombie Tricks phase. Any "When played" abilities happen at the beginning of the Zombie Tricks phase. Can be prematurely destroyed before any effects take place with Grave Buster. Only Zombies have this ability. *[[Card#Hunt|'Hunt']] - Moves to the same lane where an enemy fighter is played, unless that lane is occupied. * [[Card#Overshoot|'Overshoot']] - Does damage to the opposing Hero before combat equal to their Overshoot value. Only Zombies have this ability. *[[Card#Splash Damage|'Splash Damage']] - Deals damage to enemies next door. Splash Strength is Splash value. Only Plants have this ability. * [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] - Damages all enemy fighters in its lane and the enemy Hero. *[[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] - Can be placed in front or behind another Plant, or a Plant can be placed in front of or behind itself, allowing two Plants in a single lane. Only Plants have this trait. * [[Card#Untrickable|'Untrickable']] - Grants immunity to effects from the opposing side's Tricks, but can still be affected by their own side's Tricks. Effects *[[Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] - Removes the target fighter off the field and back into the player's hand. It can be played again. *[[Card#Conjure|'Conjure']] - Gives the player a random card of a specific type. *Extra Sun/Brains - Gives extra Sun/Brains to the player. *Extra Stats - Increases Strength/Health by given values during the first turn played. * [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] - Frozen enemy skips its next attack. *Shielded - Cannot take damage from battle this turn. Abilities *[[Card#Dino-Roar|'Dino-Roar']] - Activates the ability of a fighter with this ability every time a card is drawn or Conjured, or when a superpower from the Super-Block Meter is kept. *[[Card#Evolution|'Evolution']] - Activates the ability of a fighter with this ability when played on top of another fighter. **'Plant Evolution '- Activates the ability of a Plant with this ability when played on top of another Plant. **'Nut Evolution' - Activates the ability of a Plant with this ability when played on top of a Nut Plant. **'Berry Evolution' - Activates the ability of a Plant with this ability when played on top of a Berry Plant. **'Mushroom Evolution' - Activates the ability of a Plant with this ability when played on top of a Mushroom Plant. **'Leafy Evolution' - Activates the ability of a Plant with this ability when played on top of a Leafy Plant. **'Pea Evolution' - Activates the ability of a Plant with this ability when played on to **'Bean Evolution' - Activates the ability of a Plant with this ability when played on top of a Bean Plant. **'Team-Up Evolution '- Activates the ability of a Plant with this ability when played on top of a Team-Up Plant. **'Zombie Evolution' - Activates the ability of a Zombie with this ability when played on top of another Zombie. **'Mustache Evolution' - Activates the ability of a Zombie with this ability when played on top of a Mustache Zombie. **'Dancing Evolution' - Activates the ability of a Zombie with this ability when played on top of a Dancing Zombie. **'Professional Evolution' - Activates the ability of a Zombie with this ability when played on top of a Professional Zombie. **'Sports Evolution' - Activates the ability of a Zombie with this ability when played on top of a Sports Zombie. **'Pirate Evolution' - Activates the ability of a Zombie with this ability when played on top of a Pirate Zombie. *[[Card#Fusion|'Fusion']] - Activates the ability of a fighter with this ability when another fighter is played on top of it. Cards Main article: Plants (PvZH) Main article: Zombies (PvZH) Cards are used to create your hero's decks. In each deck, you choose 40 fighters and Tricks, and 3 Superpowers, plus the signature superpower that is obligatory to have. Plant missions Zombie missions Category:Plants vs. Zombies games